Baila conmigo
by Sayuri Taisho
Summary: Cassie elige a Pritkin como su compañero para su primer baile como Pythia.


La música resonaba en las paredes. Había burbujeantes y amenas conversaciones aquí y allá, pequeñas risas llenaban el recinto. Todos parecían estar pasándola de maravilla.

Todos excepto yo.

Estaba feliz con el vestido que Augustin había hecho para mí. Era una pequeña pieza de seda azul que se abrazaba a mis curvas y fluía hacia mis pies como un río vivo envolviendo mi cuerpo por voluntad propia, además de que realmente el color combinaba con mis ojos. Era hermoso, y tenía unos tacones de aguja del mismo color del vestido con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes que, cuando caminaba despacio, daban la sensación de que flotaba. Sí, mi atuendo era precioso.

Pero yo seguía esperando que algún mueble explotara de repente, los gritos, el humo y el "Corre por tu vida, Cassie!" al que me había acostumbrado en mi nuevo puesto.

Sin embargo esta noche, la noche en la que finalmente me habían coronado Pythia, todo parecía estar yendo de maravilla.

Sabía muy bien que la seguridad que había en aquel lugar era impenetrable pero, vamos, se trataba de mí. Cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Alguien al micrófono anunció que el vals oficial iba a comenzar y pude sentir mi estómago revolverse.

Eugine se había encargado de enseñarme a bailar como toda señorita debería hacerlo. Había estado practicando con Rafe los últimos tres días. Pero no lograba sentirme cómoda ni terminar una canción sin tropezarme al menos una vez.

Y de verdad, de verdad no quería hacer el ridículo frente a la crema innata de la sociedad mágica.

Sentí la mano enguantada de Mircea tomarme del codo y llevarme suavemente a la primera línea del enorme círculo de personas que se habían reunido. Sentí la sangre rugir en mis oídos y mi garganta contraerse.

-Lo harás bien –me animó suavemente –Sólo elige un compañero con el que te sientas cómoda y todo saldrá bien.

-¿Elige? –Me giré a mirarlo con el rostro contorsionado por el pánico. -¿No se supone que deben invitarme a bailar?

-No aquí, Dulceata. Eres tú quien lleva el mando. Eres tú quien elige con quién bailar.

Giré mi rostro y vi un millar de ojos relucientes mirando en mi dirección, todos esperando que yo hablara, me moviera, hiciera algo. El agarre de Mircea sobre mi codo se afianzó, tal vez para darme ánimo, tan vez porque creía que él iba a ser mi compañero, no lo sé.

Pero mi mente estaba completamente en blanco y mis neuronas parecían haber huido despavoridas.

Yo sabía, _sabía_ que la decisión que tomara era importante. Si elegía a Mircea los vampiros creerían que los había favorecido a ellos. Lo mismo pasaba con un mago, o un cambiaformas, o cualquiera.

Fulminé a Jonas con la mirada por no haber mencionado aquello antes, y su despistada sonrisa fue su respuesta.

Nerviosa, di un paso al frente y el agarre de Mircea se soltó de mi brazo. Miré nuevamente alrededor intentando que el pánico no se reflejara en mi sonrisa vacilante. Dioses, esto era importante y yo no sabía qué hacer. Si ni siquiera podía decidir con quién iba a hacer mi primer baile oficial, ¿cómo se suponía que fuera la vidente en jefe del mundo mágico?

Éste era un buen momento para una explosión, o para que apareciera una de las tantas personas que me quería muerta. Esperé un par de segundos, pero nada pasó.

Demonios.

De repente hubo un pequeño revuelo un par de metros a mi izquierda. Las personas comenzaron a moverse haciendo espacio y un hombre apareció en el hueco que habían formado.

Llevaba un par de zapatillas que desde lejos se veían escandalosamente caras. Un traje hecho a medida de un negro profundo y una camisa de seda blanca con el primer botón tentadoramente abierto. Llevaba un solitario pañuelo de seda verde en el bolsillo del saco como adorno, y todo el conjunto brillaba por su simplicidad y su elegancia.

Entonces miré una segunda vez en su dirección y sentí mi boca entreabrirse un poco.

Era Pritkin.

Pritkin en un traje de baile sofisticado y costoso. Pritkin con su cabello no-furioso, sino arreglado suavemente haciéndolo ver como un chico de portada a la última moda. Pritkin con un perfume que podía sentir incluso desde aquí, una esencia oscura y seductora para nada como él.

Me obligué a cerrar la boca ante la muy inusual y completamente nueva imagen de mi compañero de guerra y guardaespaldas luciendo como un verdadero íncubo en medio de una noche de cacería. Sofisticado, sensual y a la moda.

Incluso Casanova que estaba de pie a su lado lo miró dos veces y sonrió _en aprobación_.

Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en mí y pude ver como en cámara lenta sus ojos me recorrieron desde la punta de los tacones que llevaba, subiendo por mis tobillos, mis piernas, los movimientos efímeros del vestido, mi escote en V y finalmente mi rostro. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía el color verde de sus ojos se había oscurecido un par de tonos y finalmente hizo una muy sutil y formal reverencia hacia a mí.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me detuve frente a él.

No me importó que los vampiros se sintieran decepcionados.

No me importó que los magos se sintieran favorecidos.

No me importó absolutamente nada más que el hombre que me miró con sorpresa y asombro en esos ojos verdes.

-Lady Cassandra –dijo, su voz tan familiar, de repente más ronca de lo usual.

-Mago Pritkin –sonreí hacia él y casi sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía extendí una mano hacia él.

-¿Me acompañaría en éste baile?

Pritkin parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos viajaron fugazmente a mi espalda, a Mircea. Una vocecita interior intentó decirme algo que quedó completamente silenciado cuando logré vislumbrar una pequeña media sonrisa tirando de la comisura izquierda de su labio.

-Sería un honor, mi lady. –Él tomó mi mano y caminó conmigo al centro del círculo. Su piel estaba caliente contra la mía haciéndome estremecer.

Adoptamos la postura de baile tradicional. Pude ver a su espalda algunas personas murmurando por lo bajo, y tampoco eso me importó.

La música hermosa y magnífica floreció en la habitación y de forma automática Pritkin comenzó a moverse llevándome con él, guiándome en el baile, con movimientos fluidos y naturales de una elegancia que nada tenía que envidiarle a la de un maestro vampiro.

-Sabes bailar –murmuré asombrada, mis ojos atrapados por los suyos. Él inclinó su cabeza formalmente hacia mí y me alejó, me hizo girar espectacularmente y me acercó a él nuevamente, más cerca de su cuerpo esta vez, su brazo envolviéndome alrededor de la cintura.

-Aprendí hace un tiempo. –Permanecimos en silencio unos momentos, dando vueltas y vueltas por todo el círculo, acercándonos y alejándonos de las personas. –Bailas muy bien, Cassie –su voz fue un tono más baja.

-No lo hago –corregí.

-Pues lo estás haciendo ahora –Pritkin me alejó y me hizo dar otra espectacular vuelta sobre mis tacones antes de atraerme de regreso, su cuerpo más ajustado contra el mío esta vez, su brazo más apretado en mi cintura. Ahora podía sentir el calor de su piel en la mía casi como si no llevara nada puesto. La sensación me hizo temblar.

-Te ves… - hice una pausa sin saber qué palabra usar. Su mirada se acercó más a la mía y sus pupilas brillaron con diversión. –diferente.

-Diferente… -saboreó la palabra por un instante y sus labios se acercaron a mí oído -¿diferente bien, o mal?

-Bien… muy bien –las palabras saltaron de mi mente a mis labios sin filtro alguno.

Una breve sonrisa recorrió sus labios como un fantasma, tan etérea que creí haberla imaginado.

-Cassie… -parpadeé y me centré en lo que iba a decirme, su voz había adquirido un tono importante. –Gracias por salvarme. No creo habértelo dicho.

-Tú me salvas la vida cada tres horas en promedio.

Y esta vez realmente una breve sonrisa iluminó su rostro haciéndolo aún más atractivo.

-Hablo en serio.

-¿Cuándo salvé tu vida?

-En la última emergencia. –Su voz fue suave pero sus palabras colgaron entre nosotros con un peso increíble. Pritkin me alejó y me hizo girar nuevamente mientras un escalofrío muy evidente recorría mi piel. Los recuerdos de ésa emergencia me habían atormentado más de una vez.

Esta vez pude sentir los contornos de su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío, la dureza de sus brazos y su pecho, el poder de sus piernas guiando las mías en movimientos delicados y suaves que yo había aprendido que podía hacer con otras partes de su anatomía también.

-No hay de qué –balbuceé mareada por la combinación que formaba en calor de su cuerpo y la esencia que lo rodeaba. Pritkin estaba demasiado cerca para ser políticamente correcto, y lo mejor de todo es que igual que yo parecía mandarlo todo al demonio.

-Pritkin…

-Creo que te has ganado el derecho de empezar a llamarme John –su voz fue divertida con un toque de algo oscuro que no supe discernir. Estaba sumida en un estado primitivo y no estaba controlando mis reacciones ni mis acciones, por lo que solté una pequeña carcajada.

-John –probé. Sonaba bien. -¿Estas usando un perfume?

-Pensé que la ocasión lo ameritaba –su voz sin un atisbo de culpabilidad. El muy maldito era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y lo estaba disfrutando. -¿Debería usarlo más seguido?

-Deberías –coincidí –Aunque no a diario. Tú hueles bien.

-¿Lo hago?

Su voz sonó demasiado cerca, y de repente la alarma en mi cabeza que no me había dado cuenta de que se había activado estallo. Parpadeé saliendo de la inconciencia y me di cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que Pritkin se encontraba de mí, su boca a sólo un par de centímetros de la mía, su cuerpo pegado al mío y nuestros cuerpos moviéndose solos en un ritmo perfecto del que ni siquiera habíamos sido consientes hasta ahora. La música, las conversaciones y el sonido de mis tacones contra el mármol del suelo me llegaron de la nada como en un tsunami de cosas que había olvidado por completo que existían.

Desafortunadamente, el despertar del delicioso sopor en el que me había sumido me hizo trastabillar un poco y Pritkin supo disimularlo muy bien con una vuelta doble que pareció despertarlo a él también, porque para cuando regresamos juntos su cuerpo se mantuvo a la distancia adecuada y su mirada parecía mucho más centrada que antes.

Él miró alrededor y la esquina de sus ojos se tensionó un poco, aunque siguió llevando el ritmo cada vez más lento. La canción estaba llegando a su fin.

-Nos vemos más tarde –susurró rápidamente hacia mí, sorprendiéndome.

Un segundo después Mircea apareció a nuestro lado justo cuando las notas de una nueva canción comenzaron a llenar el aire.

-Mago Pritkin –su voz fue fría y seca –luce muy bien ésta noche. –Yo lo miré y me impresionó ver sus ojos brillando en un poderoso ámbar al que Pritkin no reaccionó de forma alguna.

-La ocasión lo requería –fue su única respuesta. Lentamente su mano soltó mi cadera y dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de mí. –Ha sido un honor, Lady Cassandra. –acompañó sus palabras con una perfecta reverencia que yo contesté de forma automática sintiéndome aún un poco aturdida.

Y finalmente se alejó.

Mircea tomó su lugar y comenzamos a bailar en un silencio incómodo, mi mente todavía intentando despertar del sopor tentador y delicioso en el que se había sumido.

-No sabía que ahora se llamaran por el nombre de pila –tardé tres segundos en darme cuenta de que Mircea me había hecho el comentario a mí. Miré sus ojos y parpadeé aturdida.

-Mircea, el hombre me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que recuerdo. Eso crea cierta familiaridad entre las personas.

-Eso pudimos verlo todos, Cassie. –Maldición, estaba en problemas. -¿debería saber cuál fue la última "emergencia"?

-No lo creo –fue mi genial respuesta. Su ceño se arrugó un instante y luego volvió a su usual cara de póker.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablarlo más tarde.

-No lo haremos, Mircea –mi voz fue suave, pero el baile no estaba resultando ni la mitad de fácil ni natural que con Pritkin. Debía concentrarme en mis movimientos para no tropezar, y mi humor se estaba oscureciendo con mucha rapidez. –Los dos sabemos que hay cosas que no me dices. No me dices la mayoría de ellas, de hecho. Bien, hay cosas que yo tampoco debo decirte.

-Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, más aun teniendo en cuenta tu actual posición. Pero no esperaba que guardaras secretos respecto al Mago.

-No tiene que ver con él, Mircea, si no con el tiempo en el que estábamos y la misión que llevábamos a cabo. –Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa. –Hay cosas que no debes saber.

Y si, era una vil mentira, pero yo era consciente de que Mircea me las decía todo el tiempo, y tampoco quería que decidiera almorzarse a Pritkin en medio de mi coronación si se enteraba.

-Entiendo –murmuró después de un momento. –Espero entonces que su nueva familiaridad no siga avanzando.

Guarde silencio porque realmente no tenía nada qué decir. Bailamos el resto de la canción en silencio y realmente di gracias cuando se terminó.

Mircea fue a atender un llamado de la Cónsul y yo me senté para descansar un poco. Caleb vino hacia mi, hizo una extraña reverencia, tomó mis manos y me felicitó efusivamente por mi nueva posición antes de alejarse dejando un papelito arrugado entre mis manos.

Miré discretamente a mi alrededor hasta que estuve segura de que nadie me estaba mirando antes de desdoblar disimuladamente el papel. Lo leí en un segundo y sentí mi rostro ponerse furiosamente rojo. Vi a Caleb a unos metros de mí, su rostro moreno contraído por las carcajadas que intentaba sofocar sin mucho éxito.

 _¡Si los bailes hablaran…!_


End file.
